Bee and PuppyCat Part 2
|season = 0 |number = 2 |image = |premiere = August 7, 2013 |written = Natasha Allegri |directed = Larry Leichliter |video = |previous = Bee and PuppyCat Part 1 |next = Food |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}} "Bee and PuppyCat Part 2" is the 2nd episode of the pilot of Bee and PuppyCat. Overview Bee, a reluctant hero, becomes entangled in the adventures of a puppy (...or is he a cat?) as they travel between reality and the void of Fishbowl Space. Created by Natasha Allegri, character designer and storyboard artist for Adventure Time. We can neither confirm nor deny the autobiographical nature of Bee & PuppyCat. Synopsis Bee and PuppyCat fall from a portal into a black void whose only occupant is Temp-Bot, a giant, winged computer. Temp-Bot welcomes PuppyCat, but prepares to incinerate Bee because she was unexpected, and is seen as an intruder. PuppyCat vouches for Bee as a guest, and Bee is surprised to learn that PuppyCat can talk. Temp-Bot relents and assigns her a uniform, then allows them to go to Fishbowl Space, which is reached by traveling through its mouth. They walk onto a small planet that functions like an aquarium. Bee is nonplussed about everything she is experiencing. PuppyCat explains that they are there to babysit Wallace, a giant fish. Bee does her best to comfort him, but he is inconsolable while waiting for his mama. The one thing he does want besides her return is a story. PuppyCat tells him a fairy tale about an outlaw who is betrayed by his love and turns into a monster. Wallace finds the story sad but interesting...and then a spiny monstrosity bursts from his mouth. Bee is disgusted as the monster speaks to PuppyCat from two mouths. Despite not having any experience or any real idea what is happening, she finds the courage to rescue PuppyCat when he is grabbed by the monster's tongue. Instinctively, she summons a sword from her suit and charges the monster. First she leaps up and, after letting out a "battle cry" bites down onto the monster's tongue. "Aw sick!" Puppycat replies in response. Then, once he sees her lack of experience, he tells her to "use the sword!" Bee doesn't loosen her grip and instead simply hits the monster with the side of the sword ineffectively. Puppycat, who by now is clearly exasperated, screams, "USE THE SWORD AS A SWORD!" to which Bee replies "don't tell me what to do!" and takes one last triumphant bite at the tongue, thus breaking it and allowing Puppycat to be freed. PuppyCat then instructs Bee to handle him like a gun, and though she's skeptical, she triggers a laser beam from PuppyCat's mouth, destroying the monster. She tries to ask PuppyCat about his fairy tale, but he refuses to talk again. They travel back through Temp-Bot's mouth and land in Bee's apartment. After getting paid, PuppyCat splits his cash with Bee. She thanks him, and says she'll use her money to buy Deckard a casserole (since he bought her a casserole). Bee asks PuppyCat about what he will use his money for, but he remains silent, going to the window. Bee tells PuppyCat that she can help him find a better ending for his fairytale, then turns the light off. PuppyCat looks at the window, showing his reflection- the space outlaw. Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat * Wallace Supporting Characters * Temp-Bot * Space Outlaw * Space King * Space Princess Songs * PuppyCat's Fairy Tale Trivia * It can be confirmed that Bee doesn't understand the words that PuppyCat says. * This episode also shows that PuppyCat can be used as a laser gun. Credits Cast * Allyn Rachel as Bee * Frank Gibson as Wallace * Marina Sirtis as Temp-Bot Crew * Created by: Natasha Allegri * Written by: Natasha Allegri * Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Storyboard by: Natasha Allegri * Sheet Timing: Larry Leichliter * Character Designer: Natasha Allegri * Prop/EFX Designers: Zachary Sterling * Char/prop/EFX Clean Up: Jojo Baptista * Background Design: Alex Dilts * Background Painter: Emily Partridge * Color Stylist: Efrain Farias * Executive Producer: Fred Seibert * Producer: Kevin Kolde, Eric Homan * Co Producer: Natasha Allegri * Production Manager: Sylvia Edwards * Production Coordinators: Stephen Worth, Dana Jo Granger * Production Assistant: Ross Kolde, Diane Kolde * Casting Director: Meredith Layne, CSA * Editor: Andy Tauke * Assistant Editor: Dave Woody * Voice Director: Kent Osborne * Dialogue Recording: Salami Studios Post Production * Dialogue Mixer: Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jonathan Abelardo * Post Production: Salami Studios Post Production * Sound Design and Editorial: Robert McIntyre * Sound Effects Editor: Jessey Drake * Foley Mixer: Roberto Dominguez Alegria * Foley Artist: Cynthia Merrill * Dialogue Conform: Mark Mercado * Re-recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck C.A.S. * Score By: Will Wiesenfeld * Animation Checking: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Track Reading: Slightly-off Track Inc. * Animation Services: Dongwoo A&E Co., Ltd * Animation Director: Ki-ho Hwang * Layout Artists: Jae-ryong Shim * Model Checker: Hee-jin Choi * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jung-sil Kang * Key Animation: Jung-seok Seo, Jong-min Kim, Jae-won Baec, In-seol Hwang, Hyun-seok Seo, Hak-soo Bok, Young-rim Lee * Final Checker: Eun-hee Jung * Background Director: Yoon-ho Lee * Color Stylist: Mi-ok Jeon * Composition: Kang-ok Kim, Joo-hee Yang, Soo-jung Yang, Eun-joo Choi, Mi-kyung Lee * Production Staff: Young-wun Park, Sua Park, Shinwan Kim Category:Pilot